


Dicks, Desks, & Lace Panties

by screamssetonfire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom!Michael, Kinda, Luke in Panties, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Top!Michael, assistant!luke, bottom!Luke, ceo!Michael, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Michael was going to hell. He was positive that he had a one way ticket straight down.It was this damn new assistant, Luke.He wasn't even that new. He'd come in about a month ago after Tracy, his previous assistant who'd been with the company for 30 years and had followed him up from his position as head of sales to CEO, retired. She’d spent a month beforehand training Luke in all the small things she had done for Michael that weren’t typical of an assistant to make sure that things continued to move smoothly after she was gone.Lately, he frequently found himself wishing that it was still sweet, grandmotherly Tracy at the desk instead of Luke.Not that Luke wasn’t a good assistant, because he was almost as good as Tracy, but this boy definitely put the ass in assistant and Michael had been reminded of that semi-regularly.Or assistant!Luke likes to wear lace panties and show them off to his boss, ceo!Michael.





	Dicks, Desks, & Lace Panties

Michael was going to hell. He was positive that he had a one way ticket straight down.

It was this damn new assistant, Luke.

He wasn't even that new. He'd come in about a month ago after Tracy, his previous assistant who'd been with the company for 30 years and had followed him up from his position as head of sales to CEO, retired. She’d spent a month beforehand training Luke in all the small things she had done for Michael that weren’t typical of an assistant to make sure that things continued to move smoothly after she was gone.

Tracy had been an amazing assistant. She always had his morning coffee, well, second of the morning since he downed one between his home and the office, with a homemade pastry from his favorite bakery waiting for him on his desk.

She always had his meeting clearly organized for him on his calendar, color coded to easily show who the meeting was with and how important it was so he knew if he could move it if necessary.

Lately, he frequently found himself wishing that it was still sweet, grandmotherly Tracy at the desk instead of Luke.

Not that Luke wasn’t a good assistant, because he was almost as good as Tracy, but this boy definitely put the ass in assistant and Michael had been reminded of that semi-regularly.

Luke apparently liked to wear lace panties, as Michael had, rather shockingly, discovered one day when he poked his head out of the office to ask Luke for the files for his next meeting so he could review them.

Luke spun his chair and leaned down to grab the file from the bottom drawer. The movement had caused his dress shirt to come untucked from his pants, riding up a bit and revealing the top of what was most definitely a pair of peach lace panties.

“ Here you go, Mr. Clifford.” Luke said, spinning around and handing the file to Michael, evidently not aware, or unconcerned with the fact, that he’d just flashed his boss his panties.

Michael had rather rudely snatched the file from Luke’s hand, mumbling about not being disturbed until his meeting, and scurried back into his office, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

As soon as his ass had touched the plush leather of his office chair, he’d had his pants open and his hand wrapped around his dick, frantically jerking off to the thought of his sexy, twink assistant bent over his desk, Michael plowing into him roughly, causing the boy beneath him to make the most beautiful sounds.

In what he considered an embarrassingly short time, Michael was painting his hand and shirt with cum, thankful he was such a messy eater and kept a spare shirt and tie in his office.

Little did Michael know this was to be the first in a string of many “accidental” flashings (because at this point, Luke HAD to know that he was flashing Michael).

The scenarios seemed to get more and more ridiculous as time went on as well.

Luke dropping a stack of files and bending down to get them. His shoe suddenly coming untied and, even thought he was seated at his desk, needing to tie it immediately. Reaching across the conference table during a meeting and making sure Michael was the only one to catch sight of the offending bit of lace poking out the top of his obscenely tight work pants.

And as the flashings got more and more extravagant, so did Michael’s fantasies.

They went from relatively simple things like Michael spending ridiculous amounts of money on the most expensive panties for Luke or Luke messing up his morning coffee and Michael spanking him til his ass was bright red and the boy was whimpering to Luke blowing him under the desk, choking on his dick, while he was on a conference call with his bosses and having Luke tied to his bed, legs spread and a 10 inch vibrating dildo up his ass, alternating between edging and overstimulating Luke til he was utterly spent.

Today was the absolute breaking point for Michael though.

He came into his office, fully expecting his normal morning view: his desk framed by the backdrop of the city skyline through the floor to ceiling windows.

Instead he was treated to Luke, bent over his desk, ass waving in the air and 6 inches of baby blue lace sticking out over the top of Luke’s pants.

Michael swore to himself under his breath and tossed his briefcase onto one of the armchairs before quickly striding across the room and grabbing Luke’s hips, pressing his crotch firmly against the smaller boy’s ass, his dick already rock hard. Luke let out a surprised squeak.

“You know, Lucas, if this...” Michael said, snapping the waistband of the baby blue panties against Luke’s hip. “happens again, I may have to take action to reprimand you. After all, constantly showing off your naughty little lace panties to your boss isn’t exactly following the company dress code, now is it?”

“I’m not sure, Mr. Clifford. You’re the boss. You tell me.” Luke asked, straightening up and turning to look at Michael, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I think you know it isn’t. I also think it hasn’t been accidental.”

“It was at first...” Luke said, hand coming up to grab onto Michael’s belt, pulling him closer. “But after I saw how much it affected you,” He slid his hand down to cup the prominent bulge in Michael’s trousers. “I started making sure you caught a glimpse. What kind of reprimanding do you think this kind of insubordination warrants?”

“Well, considering this is your first official offense, I think I can let you off with a warning and then fuck you on my desk until the whole office hears you screaming my name.” 

Luke moaned loudly, squeezing the hand he had on Michael’s dick, causing the older man to buck his hips forward, seeking more friction.

“Whatever you think is fair, Mr. Clifford.” Luke said, batting his eyelashes innocently and giving another squeeze.

Michael moaned, shoving Luke back onto his desk, lifting the boy up and wrapping Luke’s legs around his waist, before attaching his lips to Luke’s and grinding against him, both men moaning at the relief it gave them.

The kiss was heated, full of a month’s worth of sexual frustration. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before Luke broke away, grazing his lips along the stubble on Michael's jaw and moving to suck harshly on a spot just below Michael’s ear.

He allowed Luke to nip and kiss at his neck for a few more minutes, occasionally letting out a low growl and tugging on Luke’s hair, before pulling the boy off and shoving him back and quickly unbuttoning his pants.

“I wanna see that pretty ass. I think it’s time I got the full show instead of just the preview.” 

He pulled Luke off the desk, dragging him in for another kiss, before roughly turning him around and bending him over the desk, yanking his pants down and pushing his shirt up his back as he went.

The full view was even better than Michael could ever have imagined.

The baby blue lace was a boy cut style, the bottom sitting just across the fullest part of Luke’s ass, drawing the eye directly to it. Michael gently caressed the soft material, before drawing his hand back and letting it land on Luke’s ass with a resounding slap, the boy letting out a squeak, more from shock than anything else. 

“Such a pretty, round ass. I’d like to spank it til it was bright red and you couldn’t sit for the next week without thinking of me.” He placed another harsh slap on the other cheek. “But we’ll save that for another day.”

Michael dug his fingers into the delicate material covering Luke’s hips, the fabric separating easily under his grasp, and pulled, tearing the panties off, throwing them carelessly behind him.

“Those were my favorite pair.” Luke whined, earning another harsh slap in response.

“I’ll buy you a new pair. I’ll buy you as many pairs as you like.” Michael said, leaning down and kissing between Luke’s shoulder blades. “I’ll buy you anything you want, baby. Panties, shoes, cars, whatever you want. I’ll spoil you rotten as long as I’m the only one that gets to fuck this plump little ass.” 

Michael trailed his hand from Luke’s hip and down in between his cheeks, prodding gently at the boy’s hole, frowning when he realized Luke was already slightly loosened.

“Did you already have something up your greedy little hole?  Get yourself all prepped for me? Hmm?” Michael asked, shoving two fingers into Luke and curling them, finding Luke’s prostate immediately, earning a high pitched moan from the boy. “Answer me, baby.” Michael pulled his fingers out a bit, before slamming them back in, this time rubbing inside Luke relentlessly.

“I… ah… I fingered myself on… oh my god… on your desk.” Luke said, breath coming in short gasps as he got closer, now grinding back on Michael’s fingers, desperately trying to reach his high. “Got here early and… and used the lube you keep in your desk drawer.”

“Did you now?” Michael asked, rubbing harder and earning a string of garbled nonsense from Luke that sounded like ‘I’m close’. “You really are a naughty boy, aren’t you? I don’t know if naughty boys get to cum.”

Michael abruptly pulled his fingers out of Luke, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him upright, holding him to his chest with an arm, his other hand coming up to rest on Luke’s throat.

“No. Please. I was so close, Mr. Clifford, please.” Luke whined, pushing his ass back against Michael, trying to coax the man into doing  _ something _ .

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not gonna leave you hanging. I just wanted you to see how it feels to be teased.” Michael said, pressing a kiss to the shell of Luke’s ear. “I want you to call me Michael when I fuck you. I’m certainly not your boss when I’m balls deep in that tight hole. Now… I’m gonna fuck you against the window over there. And if anyone in any of these high rises happens to glance over here, they’ll see me pounding you into next week.” 

“Please.” Luke said, turning to try to catch Michael’s mouth in another kiss, but Michael pulled back.

“Go on then. Face towards the glass, ass out, hands on the glass next to your head.”

Luke quickly did as he was told, eager to get his release.

Michael made his way over to the window, taking his time, removing his suit jacket and tie placing them on the back of his chair as he went, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. He unbuckled his belt, and, making quick work of the button and zipper on his pants, pulled his boxers down just enough to free his erection.

Coming up behind Luke and caressing his ass one more time, he quickly stroked himself a couple times and lined himself up with Luke’s hole.

“Are you ready?” He asked, more so to give the boy a bit of heads up before he fucked into him.

“Yes. Please just fuck me.” Luke whined, attempting to push himself back onto Michael’s dick, just barely managing to rub his asshole across the head.

Knowing Luke was fully prepped, Michael wasted no time in giving the boy what he wanted and pushing into Luke, his hips flush with Luke’s ass.

“You feel so good around me, baby. Still so tight even after both of us fingering you.”

“Not me. It’s cause you’re so big. Now stop talking and move, please. Michael… please, just move.” Luke pleaded, head turned, his cheek pressed against the glass.

“So impatient. Alright, baby…” Michael said, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. 

Michael could hear Luke moaning as he started fucking into him even harder, his balls starting to smack against Luke’s ass. 

“Do you see that, Luke?” Michael said, bringing a hand up to Luke’s jaw, pulling him upright and forcing him to look out the window at the high rise across the street. “Anyone could look over here and see you getting fucked by me like the filthy slut you are, the head of your cock leaving smears of precum on the window every time I fuck into you.”

“Oh fuck!” Luke screamed, the change in position allowing Michael to hit his prostate with every thrust. “Michael, oh god, please. Harder.”

“If I fuck you much harder, you’re gonna go right through the window.”

“Whatever. Just… fuck.”

Michael kept fucking into Luke as the boy turned his head for a kiss, this time managing to catch Michael’s lips, every thrust bringing them both closer to cumming. Michael reached around and started pumping Luke in time with his thrusts, causing strings of what seemed to be moans mixed with garbled variations of Michael’s name to fall from Luke’s mouth.

“C’mon, Luke. Let go, baby.” Michael said, swiping his thumb across Luke’s slit. “I know you’re close. I can feel you fluttering around me. So fucking good, baby, so good for me.” 

That’s all it took to send Luke over the edge.

He came hard, shooting all over the window, the sticky substance running down the glass.

Michael came soon after, spilling his load deep into Luke’s ass, groaning at the thought that Luke would now spend the day filled up with his cum as he collapsed against Luke, trapping him against the glass.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a one time thing.” Luke said, panting as he leaned his head back against the older man’s shoulder.

“Oh, we’ll definitely be doing that again, especially if you keep wearing those little panties and flashing me at work.” Michael said, patting Luke’s stomach, giving him a final kiss before pushing himself upright. Michael quickly tucked himself back into his pants, checking to make sure he hadn’t gotten any cum on them. “In fact, I’ve got a list of things I’d like to do to you.”

“Good. I look forward to it.” Luke said, peeling his sweaty body off the glass and wandering around the desk to pull on his pants, which lay forgotten somewhere on the floor. He straightened up and glanced at the clock on Michael's desk, smoothing his shirt, at least attempting to make it look like he hadn’t just fucked his boss. “It's almost 9. I should head to my desk. Wouldn't want you to miss any important calls.”

“You have such a good work ethic. I really should reward you for that.” Michael said, sitting down in his chair, straightening his tie and booting up his computer. “Can you bring me a fresh cup of coffee? This one is cold.”

“Yes, Mr. Clifford.”

“Oh, and Luke?”

“Yes?” Luke stopped in the doorway, turning to face Michael.

“Bring in some glass cleaner and paper towels to clean your cum off the window.”


End file.
